


Day 4 : Angst

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Riot Week 2014 [4]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Riot 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes change is not necessarily a good thing especially when you have to leave home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 : Angst

Kurt stands in front of the mirror and adjusts the red robes, straightening his cap and tassels. Behind him Reed is slowly slipping his hand into the sleeve of the red robes taking care not to crease it.

Across the hall Blaine is standing in front of his mirror adjusting his robes and smiling at his brother playing softly on the guitar. In the room next door Wes and David are tossing David’s hat, robes on, buttons undone, stealing the last few minutes before they are called to assemble outside the hall.

Opposite them Dwight lays out amulets in a straight row and blesses them with holy water, a worn out baseball bat lying next to him with a newly scratched out TDH under a CRA and a BDA.

The house is not all quiet as it seems and a loud bang can be heard followed by “For old time sake.” and Blaine smiles and looks at his pocket watch and joins the perfectly identical twins in the foyer. “Its time.”

In the house opposite theirs a blond prefect in red robes is standing with a brunet talking softly and smiling, the brunet laughs softly when he spots their best friend coming towards them with three cups of coffee in his hand. “Isn't this a bit too much and a bit too late. We've already graduated Mr. Salutatorian.” “Not yet.” Derek replies and hands them theirs mugs, ”Last one for old time sake.” and three smiles and clink their mugs together.

In a white marble house away from the other two, a boy stands adjusting his robes and his girlfriend looks on fondly. Another boy walks in toweling his head and kisses the girl in her cheek. “How was your swim?.” Merril asks “Refreshing.” Danny replies studying Spencer adjusting his robes. “Don’t worry you’re gonna do fine.” Spencer tells him and Danny smiles.

Its supposed to be a happy day; a graduation, a start of something new but for a lot of them it isn't. They were together for so many years in this place that it had become a home for them and now they had to leave. Its not they wouldn't see each other again as many had made plans to catch up with each other; all the graduated Windsors were flying to New York and the Stuart Trio were going to the Hamptons and Hanovers were having a party, but it was still different, College, an entirely new experience even though some of them were accepted into the same school

They knew Dalton would always be there for them and they even invited to come back and visit anytime as mentioned by Mrs Ramsey, though she did encourage them to leave their antics behind when they did so, which got a series of chuckles form the graduated Windsors, it wouldn’t be the same.

And as Valedictorian Wes called everyone to toss theirs caps Sylvia Medel smiled and glanced at the sky and whispered, “You would have been so proud of them Greg.”

The end.


End file.
